Under the Voodoo Moon
by Marjorie K. Place
Summary: LaSalle becomes protective of Brody after a Voodoo Practitioner places a hex on her. LaSalle/Brody Currently on Hiatus for revision.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I thought I would try my hand at some playful/lighthearted stuff since my other story is kind of angsty.

* * *

Outside of St. Louis cemetery number 1, a young woman of creole descent presents a gift of pound cake near the tomb of Marie Laveau and begins to chant ancient voodoo prayer. When she is finished she kisses her hand and presses to the grave marker. Rising to her feet, she met with a gristly sight; the body of woman dressed in a Naval uniform.

* * *

12 hours later…

"Do you believe in Voodoo, Brody?" Chris LaSalle looked up at the large orange full moon as he stepped out from the Denali and up onto the curb. He and Brody had been called to one of the Bourbon street vendors to investigate the murder of petty officer who actively practiced the ancient religion.

Meredith Brody looked at her partner skeptically as she entered the Marie Laveau's House of Voodoo. Although the overall culture of New Orleans was beginning to grow on her, she had not yet allowed herself to believe that Voodoo was anything more than a religion that had been started by slaves who came to New Orleans from the French colonies.

Body shifted her eyes toward a display of voodoo dolls, "You mean do I believe in sticking dolls with pins?"

"It's actually called a poppet," a sales women behind the counter added. "Would you be interested in learning about how it works?"

"Maybe some other time," LaSalle flashed his badge. "NCIS, we're here to ask you some questions about one of your customers."

The women's eyes widened in wonder giving Brody the opportunity for explanation. The agent pulled out photograph of an African American women with her eyes gouged out. "Do you know this woman? "

The sales woman noticeably blanched at the photo.

"Take your time," LaSalle prompted, allowing the woman a moment to get over the gristly photo.

The woman drew in a breath. "Yes, that is Marguerite Bonnet. She is a regular customer. She comes in at least once a month to purchase herbs for gris-gris bags."

"What?" Brody's face twisted in confusion at the unfamiliar lingo.

"A gris-gris bag," LaSalle repeated. "Voodoo practitioners use them to inflict harm on their intended victim."

"A hex bag?" Brody tossed partner a doubtful glance.

The saleswoman reached for a book behind the counter and opened it to the appropriate page giving the female agent a clear picture. "Back in the 1700's the Voodoo Queens would fill the bags with variety of items: herbs, feathers, hair, anything that they felt would increase the power of their spell. "

Brody allowed a disbelieving smile to cross her lips as she looked at the picture.

"You are a non-believer," the woman behind the counter looked at the educated agent with a tight grin of her own.

"I believe that Marguerite Bonnet was murdered and that someone who has knowledge of Voodoo is responsible." Brody pushed the book across the counter. "But I don't believe that anything supernatural was involved.

Brody turned quickly to find an elderly African American women all of 4 feet 10 inches standing before her. The small woman looked up at the agent with exotic, angry violet irises. In her hand she held a stick like object adorned with feathers and skulls.

"Oh my Gosh, I didn't see you," Brody started to apologize when the woman began to chant in an ancient Cajun dialect.

Inching forward, the smaller woman forced the female agent to take a couple of steps back. Truth be told, Brody was a little freaked out by people who invaded her personal space. A wave of unpleasantness washed over her as the woman's voice began to increase with intensity.

"What is she saying?" A feeling of dread washed over LaSalle. He'd spent enough time in New Orleans to know that Voodoo was not something to be taken lightly. As strange as it sounded, he'd seen some things that just couldn't be explained.

"She just placed a hex on your partner," the sales woman explained before circling around the counter and stepping in between the older woman and Brody. "I'm very sorry; my Grandmother was a devout practitioner before Alzheimer's took over her mind."

It's all right, we're finished here," Brody said heading for the door.

* * *

"You spend enough time in here and you'll become a believer," LaSalle chided as the door to the shop closed behind them.

"Are you a believer?" Brody challenged sarcastically, stopping just short of the curb. The idea that her well educated partner would actually believe in the occult intrigued her. She was just getting to know Chris and all of his Southern ways and his cultural beliefs. But Voodoo? She had never pegged him for anything like that.

LaSalle gave her his best grin as he opened the passenger door, "I believe that old women just placed a hex on you because you disrespected her religion."

"I didn't disrespect anybody's religion," Brody countered.

"Why don't you go back in there and tell her that?"

"Chris, I was just doing my job and the last time I checked, we solve murders based on science and fact."

LaSalle touched her arm, "all I'm saying it couldn't hurt to go back in there and apologize."

Brody studied his face, noting the concern. "Oh My God!" She began to laugh, "You really believe in this stuff!"

Brody circled around the driver's side and slid up into the leather cushion. After pulling on her seat belt she pressed her foot into the break and tapped the automatic start button to ignite the engine. The 2014 Denali began to rev and sputter. Brody pressed the start button again but the engine refused to come to life.

"Seriously?" Brody let out a sigh of exasperation.

"I'm tellin' you, I think you need to apologize," LaSalle said as he opened the door and stepped out of the vehicle.

* * *

Later that evening, the two agents joined Pride, agent Patton Plame and Lieutenant Addie Watkins in the courtyard of Pat O'Brian's. As things had turned out, Addie had a connection to the deceased petty officer. Marguerite or "Daisy" as Addie referred to her served as a Yeomen 2nd class in the Lieutenant's Command.

As Addie spoke, Brody watched how LaSalle was looking at her. One thing certain, he was starting to care for the tall slender Lieutenant and she was happy for him. At least that's what she told herself as she sipped on house Merlot.

"Tarot Card reading?" A woman clothed in gypsy like attire appeared at their table. "It's free."

"No, thank you," Pride said coolly pulling a couple bills from his pocket to engage the rest of the table. Like most of the locals, Pride knew that many of the street people in the Parrish made their living from engaging tourists in the lore of the local culture. Every now and then he liked to play along.

The woman then looked at LaSalle.

"Ok, I'll bite." The Alabama born agent quipped taking a pull from his beer.

The woman then fanned her cards out on the table for all to see. Christopher studied the cards for a moment if as he were plotting some sort of strategy. After several seconds he finally decided on a card; third from the left.

"I can't look," he teased handing the card to Addie.

Addie grinned as she flipped over the card, "Lovers."

LaSalle felt his face begin to burn as Brody, Pride and Patton burst out into a host of jeers.

"What about you, Agent Brody?" Addie asked when the cat calls died down.

Meredith felt her own cheeks flush as all eyes to fell to her. She was about to protest when LaSalle called her out.

"What do you have to lose?" You're a non-believer aren't ya?"

"Alright." Reaching forward, Brody chose the center card and recoiled quickly.

LaSalle was the first to notice the change in her expression as she looked at the card. Clearly, she had not drawn _Good Fortune or Strength_.

"What did you get?" Patton asked eagerly.

"Death," Brody answered calmly setting the card on the table for all to see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following day, LaSalle and Brody headed down to the Bayou to process Margarite Bonnet's 2012 Honda Accord. Dive teams recovered the car a short distance from where her body had been found which meant the two agents had to trudge their way 30 minutes through dense undergrowth.

The sun hidden behind the shade gave off a dim light as LaSalle lead the way through the muck. "Did go back to Voodoo shop this morning?" He asked holding up his flashlight as they came to an usually dark spot on the trail.

Brody brushed a low hanging branch away from her face. "I hardly consider a tarot card and a dead battery a reason for me to go begging for a so called hex to be removed."

"I didn't ask you to beg. I asked you to apologize." LaSalle set down the forensics kit and took a knee before handing Brody a pair of blue latex gloves.

Brody pulled the gloves over her long slender gloves and moved toward the car. "I'll take the front, you take the back?"

LaSalle gave her a nod and continued to set up the kit. Once it was complete he joined his partner at the water damaged Honda Accord.

Brody gave the driver's side door handle a tug only to discover it was locked. Using the blunt end of her flashlight she broke the glass and slid her hand inside to work the lock. Once she had the door open Brody noticed a coat sitting on the seat. Moving the coat aside, Brody saw a large black snake rearing up from the void between passenger's seat and the gear shift. Before she had time to react, the snake struck plunging its fangs into the flesh above her wrist.

"Brody!" In one fluid motion, LaSalle grabbed the snake just below the jaw and slung it across the car. Eyes, wide in horror, he stared at the puncture marks in his partner's wrist. She'd been bitten by a cottonmouth.

He watched his partner grimace in pain.

"I think it hit a vein," she breathed biting down on her lower lip.

Christopher could tell she was trying hard not to cry out. "You're going to be ok, just keep your wrist above your heart." LaSalle had some training in treating snake bites and knew he had about a 20 minute window before the venom caused irreparable damage or worse.

_It was a 25-30 minute hike back to the car and the first aid kit. _

Whipping out his cell phone, he dialed 9-1-1.

No Service.

He had to make a judgment call.

Wrapping an arm around his partner he ushered her back over toward the kit, directing her to sit on an adjacent log. "Hand above your heart!" he reminded as he dug through the kit for anything that resembled a scalpel and bandages.

Crossing over to Brody, he fell to his knees. "Do you trust me?" he asked looking into her big brown irises. From the gaze she was sending back to him, her skin was on fire. The venom was working faster than he thought.

"Ye-Yesss," Brody whimpered sensing what he wanted to do. He would use the scalpel to enlarge the puncture wounds so that he could extract the venom.

"I won't lie to ya. This is gonna hurt and it may leave a scar."

"Do it!" Brody hissed.

"You want a stick to bite down on or somethin'?"

Brody gave him a murderous look and he knew he'd gone too far.

"I can't do this if you're lookin' at me," he admitted watching as sweat started to form on her brow. He knew this wasn't the best way to deal with a snake bite but what other option did he have? In an hour, his partner could be dead.

Pursing her lips together, Brody instinctively made a fist and pressed it into his chest. Using his left hand to brace her arm, LaSalle quickly slid the scalpel between the two puncture wounds making a small but deep incision.

LaSalle was so focused on what he was doing that he blocked out Brody's cry of pain. Pressing his mouth to the wound, he attempted to extract some of the venom. Spitting, he tried again.

After placing a bandage over the wound and creating a makeshift sling from his belt he helped Brody to her feet. "You think you can walk?"

Body closed her eyes for a moment; her head was beginning to swim. "Yeah"

Brody attempted to move with him only to have her knees buckle. She went down fast hitting the ground palm first.

LaSalle immediately fell to his knees.

She was holding her stomach now. "It hurts," she moaned The pain was now coming in intense sharp waves invading her entire body. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"I think might be your turn to look away," she said feeling an all too familiar lump rising in her throat.

LaSalle looked at her sympathetically.

"What no sarcastic remark?" Brody managed as the contents of her stomach began to betray her.

"Maybe later," he said gently rubbing her back. In reality, he knew the situation was far too grave to be making jokes. One thing certain, time was not on their side.

It had been a long time since LaSalle had to carry a woman anywhere he reasoned as he threw a hand under her knees and hoisted the sickly looking NCIS agent to his chest.

A weak Brody wound her arms around his neck and buried her face into his neck. "Chris," she said using his first name. "If you tell anyone about this, I am going to murder you."

"No worries about that. You'll always be superhero Brody in my book."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know this update is long overdue but I promise the next couple of chapters will all be worth it!**

**Crescent City Hospital**

Loretta was waiting at the entrance of the ER when the Denali came to a screeching halt in the ambulance bay.

"She went catatonic on the way here," LaSalle told his trusted friend as the trauma team loaded his partner onto an awaiting gurney. Her eyes seemed to be looking blankly at him not knowing that he was there. It had taken him 45 minutes to get her back to the car and then another 30 to the hospital.

"She's in shock," Loretta replied knowingly stepping in front of the agent as the trauma team whisked Brody away.

"I need to stay with her," LaSalle attempted to sidestep the medical doctor only to meet her block.

"Christopher, it's a snake bite. She's going to be fine, "Loretta said calmly.

"You don't-" He wanted to tell Loretta about the hex and the tarot card but he stopped himself.

_"__Do you realize how ridiculous that would sound?"_

"Come with me," Loretta ordered escorting the concerned agent to an empty room with an awaiting IV drip.

LaSalle looked at the medical examiner with confusion. Was this for him?

"You physically tried to extract the venom from Agent Brody, by doing so you put your own health at risk." Loretta explained that they needed to start a drip of anti-venom just to be safe.

LaSalle started to protest when a familiar figure appeared behind him.

"Don't argue with her, Christopher." Dwayne Pride clapped his hand down on the younger man's shoulder.

LaSalle closed his eyes in defeat he knew better than to pick a fight with King. Reluctantly, he removed his jacket and t-shirt and slid up onto the bed. "Just do me one thing and stay with Brody."

Pride nodded. Snake bites weren't uncommon when it came to the swamps.

Was this about the Tarot card reading? He'd never known LaSalle to be overly superstitious but for some reason his agent was visibly shaken.

* * *

Brody awoke to find LaSalle sitting in the bedside chair, his eyes staring intensely into her weary looking brown ones. He almost looked angelic she thought as she tried to focus on his rugged face.

"Welcome back," he grinned in his thick southern drawl.

Her eyes quickly shifted to the large bandage on his forearm where the IV had been inserted. It then dawned on her that LaSalle had risked his own life to save her.

Brody attempted to sit up. "How long have I been out?"

"A lot longer than expected," he answered, causing her to look at her partner with confusion.

"What does that mean?"

Loretta appeared in the door way, with Pride at her flank. "It means your body took its own sweet time in responding to the anti-venom."

Without forethought, LaSalle allowed his hand to slip over Brody's. "Loretta said they almost lost you. You nearly died from anaphylactic shock. Doctor said he's never seen anything like it."

Don't listen to him, Pride trying to lighten the moment. He would allow for her own personal physician explain the exact details.

* * *

On the way back from the hospital, Brody sought comfort in the warmth of LaSalle's jacket. Typical of the hospital, hers had been cut a part in the ER.

"If you want we can stop and get something to eat," LaSalle said from the driver's seat.

"I'm not that hungry," Brody returned, breathing in his clean sporty scent that radiating from the jacket. She'd never noticed, and suddenly it intrigued her.

"What kind of aftershave do you use?"

"I don't," LaSalle replied pulling into Whataburger.

"You don't seriously wear cologne, do you? "Brody laughed as the truck came to a halt in the drive-thru.

"Wrong again," LaSalle returned before ordering a Whatasized combo meal and a Coke. "You sure you don't want anything?"

Brody leaned over him gazing at the menu, "Chicken sandwich and a diet Coke."

Chris pulled into the drive way of Brody's house and then like the Southern gentleman he was, he circled around the truck and opened the door.

"You don't have to be nice to me just because I got bit by a snake," Brody smiled as he took her hand and helped her down.

"I'm being nice to you, because you're cursed and I don't want you to fall out of my truck," Chris returned grabbing the food.

They were just about to the porch when Brody noticed something hanging from the front door. In the place where a frilly wreath sporting the words _welcome _usually hung was a giant black rat that had been secured to the door by a staple gun.

"This is so not funny," Brody rolled her eyes at her partner as she marched up the steps and unlocked the door with Chris in tow.

"I don't think it was meant to be." LaSalle set the food on the table and drew his weapon. "I'll be right back."

A check of the perimeter found nothing except a set of unfamiliar footprints. Holstering his weapon, LaSalle walked back inside to find Brody setting her small dinette with paper plates.

"Did you put Sebastian up to this?" Brody asked, beginning feel like this whole thing was nothing but one big prank.

"Me? You think I did this?" LaSalle's brow furrowed as he watched her sit down and unwrap her sandwich.

"I don't know maybe it's your way of trying to indoctrinate me into the culture of the Big Easy with all of this Voodoo silliness."

Chris looked at her. Was she serious? "If I were going to try anything to get you to notice the culture around here, I'd take you to dinner and a jazz lounge."

"And let me guess, dinner would be Whataburger, right?" Brody held up her sandwich in disgust and pondered the thought of throwing it at him when a large roach crawled out from underneath the bun.

Chris watched in disbelief as she jumped up from her seat with an almost terrified look on her face. If there was one thing Meredith Brody hated it was insects.

"You want me to kill it for you?" he asked amused as she picked up a magazine from the counter and pulverized the hapless insect.

Once she had recovered, Brody ran a hand through her short hair, "I think I'd really like that invitation to the Jazz lounge."

LaSalle smiled, a little wine, a little music might be just thing to lighten the mood.

"Ok, but we have one stop we have to make first."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Double update weekend! If you are not familiar with NOLA, the French Quarter is full of history that revolves around the supernatural (ghosts, vampires and dark magic). As always thanks for reading and the great reviews. **

"Why are we stopping here?" Meredith asked as Chris pulled into the parking lot of a local bakery.

"You'll see," he said mysteriously before hopping out of the driver's seat and dashing inside. A few moments later he returned with a white oblong shaped box.

"Is that a cake?"

"Yep."

"Are we bringing our own dessert?" Brody asked as the smell of fresh pound cake filled the cab of Chris's truck.

"No."

They drove for several minutes making small talk until they reached their destination in the French Quarter: 913 Peter Street. Reverend Zombie's Voodoo Shop.

Brody's first thought was that they were here to examine something that had to do with the case. But that thought quickly faded when she saw LaSalle get out of the truck with the cake.

"A voodoo shop? Are you kidding me?"

Once again, LaSalle helped her from the truck. When she was safely on the ground, Chris tucked the cake under one arm and let the other fall to the small of her back so that he could guide her to the chosen spot. A crowd of people had gathered several feet away from the entrance.

"Chris, why are we here?" Brody asked as they were approached by a mysterious looking man wearing a tattered top hat and black cape.

"Welcome to Haunted History Tours!" the man's voice boomed. "I hope you've all brought an open mind because tonight you will experience things that cannot be explained; Black Magic and the history of Voodoo in the French Quarter."

"This is so stupid," Brody growled as the man made his way through the crowd, directing them to follow. While she enjoyed the ambiance of the city, she had yet to partake in any of the touristy type of attractions.

"Just relax and enjoy it," Chris said offering her his elbow.

"The least you could have done was told me to wear better shoes!" Brody hissed as her heels began to click on the sidewalk. Taking his arm, they walked for several blocks where they listened to stories of Voodoo practitioners and the influence they had on the Cajun and Creole culture.

From time to time the tour guide would stop and point out a famous building where dark magic supposedly had caused some sort of horrific happening. One house in particular caught Brody's attention. It was a mansion on Royal street where back in the 1800s it was said that the owner was to have tortured and murdered several slaves. The slaves in turn, cast a curse upon the owner and shortly afterwards she fell from the roof of the mansion to her death. Although Brody found the tale to be entertaining it was just that.

About half way through the tour they stopped at small tavern for a break.

"You want a drink?" LaSalle asked offering to treat.

"Yes, please and make it a double." She was going to need something strong to make it through the rest of this bullshit.

When the tour resumed, Brody once again took his arm and tried to make the most of what she considered to be a pitiful excuse for wasting money. She hoped that Chris had at least used one of connections to earn a hefty discount.

As they came to their final stop, Brody felt a sudden chill in the air, prompting goose bumps to rise up onto her exposed flesh. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a thin black sweater and pulled it over her shoulders.

ST LOUIS CEMETARY NUMBER 1

"This is near our crime scene," she said, earning heated looks from the rest of the crowd.

Chris gave her a look of his own as they started into the cemetery.

He had to admit for someone who had just been bitten by a cottonmouth she was doing pretty well. He'd only taken her half-seriously when she said he wanted to go out to a Jazz club, so he thought he'd make the most of it. He could see that the dead rat on the door had upset her more than she was willing to admit. More than likely it was someone's idea of a childish prank, but then again she did have a Voodoo curse hanging over her head.

Brody looked at her partner curiously as they stopped at the grave marker of Marie Laveau. It was just a few feet away from their crime scene. "I don't get it. What is going on here?" she asked as people from the crowd began placing gifts at the foot of the headstone.

"You need to give her the cake," Chris explained pushing the cake in her hands.

"Give who the cake?" The Voodoo Queen?

"This is ridiculous," she scoffed as she dropped to her knees and placed the cake at the headstone alongside the other gifts and trinkets. She then gazed up at Chris who motioned for her to apologize.

"I don't understand the dark side of your religion, but I'm sorry if I have offended you or any member of your teachings."

When she was finished she reached for Chris's hand. Gently, he helped her to her feet.

"Are you still up for a little Jazz?" he asked watching a grin of relief slide across her face.

* * *

Chris took her to one of the most intimate Jazz clubs in the city. It was little hole in the wall place down in Garden district. The music was some of the best in the city, sporting a smoke free bar and an outdoor beer and wine garden.

"And here, I thought you never left the French Quarter," Brody smiled as she slipped off her sweater to reveal her tone arms. LaSalle had to admit, she looked good in the fitted cream tank and black skirt.

"I come here from time to time," Chris smiled as the waitress handed him a beer on tap. For the next couple of hours, they listened to music and enjoyed the ambiance of the garden. For Brody this brought a much welcomed change from LaSalle's continued notion that she was cursed.

"So, do you think the Voodoo Queen has forgiven me yet?" she asked, looking up at him with glassy brown irises.

"I don't know," Chris chuckled, guessing that the alcohol and medication they'd given her at the hospital were starting to wreak havoc on her system. In addition to the shot of tequila at the tavern, she'd only had a glass and half, but he could tell by her actions that she was sporting more than a buzz.

"Let's dance!" she beamed reaching across the table for his hand.

Chris looked down as their fingers began to touch knowing that if he went out on that dance floor, things were more likely going to change between them.

"He started to protest. "You heard Loretta at the Navy Ball, I can't keep up."

Brody rose to her feet and extended her hand. "It's a slow song. I think you can keep up."

Before, he knew it they were cheek to cheek swaying to the soft sounds of a local jazz band.

"We shouldn't be doin' this," Chris whispered into her lips as her fingernails grazed the skin on his neck. Without much effort, she had woven her own spell, one of which he couldn't comprehend other than the fact that she was suddenly so damn irresistible.

"I still want to know what makes you smell so good," Brody murmured taking his mouth, her hand increasing the pressure on the back of neck, letting him know that she was in charge.

Reacting to her kiss, Chris dug his fingertips into her hips as a tickle started to form in his lower gut. He wanted to resist but his resolve was fading fast. It had been a long time since a woman had initiated a kiss like that. Damn, she tasted good. If only she wasn't his partner he thought as the song ended and the kiss died to slow, soft pecks.

Slowly, she looked up at him, noting the conflict in his eyes, "Guess, I'm still cursed."

"I guess so," he swallowed feeling his chest tighten as she turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Awkwardness settled around them as they made their way back to the truck. Chris pressed the button on the remote to extend the automatic running board so that Brody could climb up into the passenger's seat.

"I'll take a cab," Brody's breath rushed out in a hiss. She felt like a fool. What was she thinking kissing him like that?

"I'll take you home," Chris said, resigned.

Reluctantly, she climbed back into the cab and settled into the passenger's seat. For several minutes nothing was said as they drove back toward the French Quarter, each keeping their eyes focused on the road ahead.

When she could no longer stand the silence, Brody opened her mouth and then shut it, contemplating, "I'm sorry." She said finally.

Still focused on the road, Chris chose his words carefully. "You don't have to say anything."

His heart was hammering a mile a minute. He was contemplating how to play this out without damaging their partnership. He couldn't deny that ever since she had walked through the door that he had been drawn to her, that perfect figure, the brains and not to mention the kick-ass moves. It would so easy to take her back to his place and let this play out like the scene that he was formulating in his head. But if he did, how could they ever work together in the field?

"Maybe it's the curse-" she added.

That did it. Not caring about the motorists behind him, he punched the break hard. They both jolted forward as the truck's wheels screeched, skidding into a deserted intersection. Cars laid down on their horns, drivers throwing the finger as they went around.

Chris didn't care. "So, now you believe in the curse?" he glared at her incredulously. Of all the things that had happened a kiss was the thing making her believe in the possibility of Voodoo? She had to be kidding. Right?

Brody leaned forward pointing a finger, "No, actually I believe that you can't handle the fact that a strong woman came on to you."

Chris raised his eyebrows. Really? " You see, where I come from women still like to let the man take the lead." His gaze bored into hers as he threw the truck into park and undid his seatbelt.

Brody started to speak, but before she could he flanked her face with his hands and leaned in with a harsh demanding kiss that made her toes curl. Her nails dug into the leather armrest in resistance but then relaxed as the kiss found its rhythm.

Sinking deeper into seat, she grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him on top of her.

They were so engrossed in each other, that neither noticed the delivery van that had just run the red light to enter the intersection. Brody was the first to break out of the kiss at the sound of wheels screaming against asphalt. White lights blinded her. A scream ripped from the back of her throat, only to be lost in the sound of crunching metal, as the vehicle plowed, head on into Chris's truck.

* * *

"Ma'am you need to let him go"

Brody heard the words of the EMS worker but didn't comprehend them. All she knew was that LaSalle was lying in a pool of his own blood. He was out cold. Blood covered his face. A large gash at his temple was to blame."

She was seemly fine, save for the airbag exploding in her face. The fact that Chris was leaning over her at the time of impact had spared her serious injury. Her head was spinning. Her stomach was twisting. How could this have happened?

"He's my partner!" She barked, cradling Chris's head in her lap.

"We're federal agents," Brody added, out of habit.

"And your vehicle was just hit by a drunk driver."

"Ma'am you need to let us help." The female paramedic said gently trying to pry Brody's hands from LaSalle so that her partner could secure a cervical collar around his neck.

"We need to get you out of the truck. You need a doctor."

"I'm fine," Brody protested as a uniformed officer helped her from the mangled vehicle.

* * *

Pride palmed the counter of the admissions desk. "Dwayne Pride. Two of my agents were just brought in."

"Curtain 6 &amp; 7," A women dressed in a dark blue scrubs replied. She waited until he turned before calling out to him. "Two times in twenty four hours, that's a new personal best."

Pride let out a long sigh as he walked back to the treatment area. As luck would have it, the doctor that had treated Brody for the snakebite was still on duty.

"Doc?"

The timely looking physician looked up from his tablet and gave Pride a tight smile.

"You want the good news?"

"Just give it to me."

The doctor went to explain that Brody had suffered typical burns from the deployment of the airbag and would soon be released.

"And LaSalle?"

"His injuries are a bit more serious. He has a skull fracture, a couple of broken ribs and punctured lung. There's also bruising in his abdominal area-"

"Internal bleeding?" Pride questioned.

"We're prepping him for surgery now."

Pride thanked the doctor before pushing the curtain back to enter Brody's cubical. He found her sitting on the bed hugging her knees. She was wearing a pair of blue hospital scrubs. Since she was about to be discharged the nurses had given her a change of clothing for the car ride home.

"Brody?" Pride spoke softly.

"It's my fault," she answered staring pensively into beige colored wall.

"How?"

Brody shifted her eyes, but refused to look at him. "I'm cursed."

Pride's brow furrowed. "What do you mean cursed?"

She was just about to explain when a nurse appeared at the curtain. "Excuse me, Agent Pride. There's a man here claiming to be Agent LaSalle's brother."

"Cade," Pride sighed. He turned to Brody. "I'll be right back."


	6. Chapter 6

**Marie Laveau's House of Voodoo.**

**The next morning...**

Brody entered the store with her chocolate colored irises flashing in anger. All night long she had been consumed with anger and fear. No matter how hard she tried to think rationally about everything that had happened to her over the last couple days, she kept coming back to the curse.

"Where is your Mother?" she seethed, at the saleswoman.

"I don't know what you mean," the woman stammered at the wild eyed looking agent.

"Your Mother is ruining my life!" Brody hissed catching sight of the old woman in a mirror that was placed just above the cash register. Pushing away from the counter, Brody crossed the tile floor, forcing the old woman into a corner.

She was just about to speak when heard Loretta's voice called out to her. "Agent Brody, I see you have met Hildy."

Brody looked at the medical examiner with confusion. How did Loretta know?

Lorreta crossed the room, her smile lighting up the room. "Hildy and I go way back. She and I are of the same faith."

Lorreta paused to allow Brody to regain her composure. "She has owned this establishment for over thirty years. Some folks say she's the Voodoo queen reincarnated. In fact it's often said that she likes for her customers to experience the lore behind voodoo. Isn't that right Hildy?"

The old woman blinked her eyes as if she were coming out of some sort of trance. "Loretta!" she said with a warm smile. "What brings you here?"

Loretta's face changed. She was no longer smiling. "You've been playing tricks on my friend, Agent Brody."

"I have?" The woman looked passed Loretta to her daughter, Alyce, who was standing behind the counter.

Alyce circled around the counter. "You remember mama, Agent Brody and her partner were in here the other day. You placed a curse a on her. You said she was non-believer."

The old woman looked at Brody.

"Alzheimer's makes it difficult for my mother to remember sometimes." Alyce said.

"We understand," Loretta smiled politely. "But there's a matter of a rat appearing on Agent Brody's front door."

"That was me," A teenage boy emerged from the backroom. He was hanging his head. "I overheard you telling dad that Grandma placed a curse on her for being a non-believer. I just wanted to help Grandma."

"This is my son, Gabe." Alyce said with disappointment in her voice.

Still looking sheepish, the boy moved towards his mother. "I'm sorry." He told Agent Brody.

A half smile crossed Brody's lips as the realization that the rat had been nothing more than a childish prank. "I can live with the rat. It's the other things I'm having a hard time with." She said, turning for the door.

Once outside, Brody fisted her hair. What was wrong with her? Attacking an elderly woman with Alzheimer's?

For several moments she stood on the sidewalk pondering her actions until Loretta made her way outside.

"How did you know?" Brody asked.

It wasn't hard to figure out. Pride mentioned you believe that you are cursed and then Christopher filled in the rest."

"He told you?" Brody's eyes widened.

"Not of his own free will," Loretta smiled. "Anesthesia makes people say some interesting things."

Brody turned her head. This was becoming more humiliating by the moment.

"Do you really believe you are cursed?" Loretta questioned.

"I don't know," Brody said flatly.

* * *

Brody walked into the office to find Abby Borin manning the phones. Although the doctor at the hospital had recommended that she take a couple of days off, the thought of staying at home was going to drive her stir crazy. At the very least, being at work would take her mind off of Chris and the notion that she was actually cursed.

"Where's Pride?"

"Upstairs sleeping. He spent most of the night with LaSalle's brother." Abby said as she hung up the phone. "Evidently, the guy has issues."

Brody nodded as she started for the kitchen. If Pride had to spend the night trying to calm Cade that meant he was either off his meds or was still trying to adjust to a new prescription. Tearing up the hospital waiting room and attempting to assault a security guard were among the things that Brody attributed to the repercussions of her so called curse.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"No thanks, I already had my quota of nasty coffee for the day." Abby followed her into the kitchen. " I would like to know something though." She asked leaning against the counter as Brody opened the cupboard and took out her favorite mug.

"What's that?"

"The officer who took the report last night said LaSalle wasn't wearing his seatbelt. Do you know why that is?" Abby quizzed just as Brody was about to take her first swallow.

Brody nearly spit out the chicory flavored beverage. She hadn't thought about people questioning why Chris had taken off his seatbelt.

Abby's eyes widened at the agent's reaction. "See, I told you it was nasty."

Brody set her cup on the counter and attempted to come up with a plausible explanation." It was stupid. I dropped my phone and he took his seatbelt off so he could pick it up."

"Mmm…I thought maybe you busted out your game and he laid one on you." Abby quipped, as she straightened. "He is a yummy looking man with that cute little accent and all."

"He's my partner," Brody recoiled quickly, hoping that the look on her face didn't give everything away."

"Still, if he weren't an agent I'd consider trying to tap some of that Southern charm of his."

"Southern Charm aside he isn't my type." Brody replied trying to detour Borin.

"My type is anything male and looks good in a pair of jeans." Abby quipped.

* * *

It was almost two when Brody entered the ICU ward. For several minutes she stood outside of Chris's room watching him through the glass. A nurse was checking his vitals. The doctors had done a good job of patching him up she thought as the nurse moved away allowing her to catch a glimpse of his face. Given the fact that they'd practically been swallowed alive by broken glass and metal, he had very little bruising on his face. There were a few cuts where the glass had peppered his cheek and neck, but all in all he still looked like the downhome southern boy she'd come to know.

"Agent Brody?" Cade appeared behind her, his cell phone in his hand.

A forced smile spread across her lips as she turned to face the older LaSalle. She been hoping to avoid an encounter with the man that her partner had once worshipped as a child. The guilt was tearing her up inside. She also remembered LaSalle saying something about the two of them attending a game between Alabama and LSU as soon as they wrapped up the case. Guess that wouldn't be happening for a while now.

"Cade."

"I'm glad you're okay. I just got off the phone with the insurance company. The truck is totaled. Cade added. "After seeing the pictures, I can't believe that you walked away from that."

Brody felt the pressure of tears begin to gather behind her eyes. Why had she been the one to walk away?

"How's Chris?" she asked taking in a breath to quell the sting.

"Pretty good all things considered," Cade returned gazing through the glass at his brother. "Damn worried about you though. He said you were bitten by a snake?"

"Cottonmouth," Brody replied showing him her bandage.

Cade cocked his head giving her his best grin. "You must be one lucky woman to survive a snake bite and being hit by a drunk all in the same day."

_More like cursed. _ Brody droned inwardly as Cade invited her inside. "I've got some more calls to make. I'd appreciate if you could stay with him for a bit."

"Sure."

* * *

The bed was raised slightly. LaSalle's head was tilted to the left side. To Brody, he appeared to be watching the blip on the heart monitor but in reality he was lost in his own private thoughts. For several moments she stood there trying to find the right words until he noticed her presence.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey," he repeated wearily.

"I'm sorry about your truck," she said placing her hands on the bed railing.

LaSalle closed his eyes for a moment. "It's just a truck." He said before offering her his hand. "Are you okay?"

Brody looked at his hand. She was almost afraid to take it. She was afraid that he might up in cardiac arrest or worst. "I'm fine." She said consenting to give his hand a squeeze. "I did have an interesting conversation with Borin this morning. She asked me why you weren't wearing your seat belt."

Confusion clouded his eyes. The accident and the events leading it up to were still a bit fuzzy. "I wasn't wearing my seatbelt?"

Brody turned her head sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. "You don't remember taking off your seatbelt?"

She watched as he attempted to search through his memory coming up blank.

"What is the last thing you do remember?" she asked carefully.

"Whataburger and big rat on your front door." He groaned attempting to sit up a little higher in the bed. "Is there something else, I'm supposed to remember?"

"No," she swallowed, attempting to stalk away.

Chris reached out grabbing her wrist and immediately twisted in pain.

"Of course, I remember," he grimaced, as the incision in his abdomen scolded him for moving too quickly. "It would save me a lot of embarrassment if I didn't though." Having to admit to the world that he and Brody had been making out like teenagers when the accident occurred wasn't exactly on the top of his list.

"I should punch you right in the gut," she swore touching the side of his face as his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

When he recovered, he noticed large crocodile tears threatening to spill from her lashes. "C'mere," he beckoned as the tears started to fall.

* * *

**A/N**: This chapter was getting really long and I didn't know where to end it, without it being a cliffy. So, for the moment our heroes are safe in each others arms. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**3 days later…**

Brody kicked off her shoes and stretched out gingerly against her partner in the twin sized hospital bed. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked, lying up against him so that she could breathe in his scent. Day 3 of sponge baths she was surprised at how good he smelled.

"I'm good," Chris murmured into her neck right before pressing down on the medication button. He was still in a fair amount of pain but not so much that he couldn't stand to have his partner lay beside him for a little bit.

Her soft body and curves pressed up against him? How could he say no? He just thankful he was wearing sweats and not a hospital gown. All that aside, he glad was that she had found peace from her so called curse. It had now been two full days that she had been free of mishaps.

Brody shifted slightly mindful of his injuries. "You know if anyone comes in here, we're toast."

"We're watching a movie. What are they going to say?" Not to mention it was 12:45 in the morning. The only person that would be coming in was the night nurse and from what Chris had seen so far she seemed like the kind of person that would be cool with it.

He wasn't sure exactly where they stood as far as their relationship went, but he was happy. Over the last few days, he'd seen a different side to Brody; one that was soft and vulnerable. A hug here, a stolen kiss there she had become a partner with benefits. More importantly, he was starting to fall for her.

"Did you harass any more Voodoo Queens today?" he quipped, pulling her in close so that he could drop a kiss into her hair.

"No," she smiled lifting her chin. "But I did leave another loaf of pound cake for Marie Laveau."

"Because that worked out so well last time."

"It was your idea," she giggled stealing a kiss.

He responded to her kiss, by anchoring the back of her neck. Expertly, he sealed his mouth over hers. Using his free hand, he ran his fingertips down the length of her body.

Merri giggled softly at the feel of his hand next her skin as he pulled her blouse free, traveling up her back. This could easily turn into something more if they weren't in a hospital bed she thought as she started to feel a long forgotten twinge between her thighs.

Her hands on his face, she met his kiss move for move until her back arched crushing her into his chest. Caught up in the moment, she accidently brought her leg up and straight into his tender abdomen.

"Argh!" Chris recoiled quickly withering in pain.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Brody whispered, her voice rising.

Teeth gritted. He began to curl in on himself.

"Breathe! Breathe!" she squealed, pressing the call button as she jumped off the bed. Slapping her hand over her mouth, Brody slowly started to back out of the room so that she wouldn't be in the way.

Two nurses dashed passed her.

Brody was so mortified by what she had done that she didn't see Loretta come up behind her until they collided.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you!"

"What's happened to Christopher?"

"He just doubled over in pain," Brody returned flustered.

Loretta looked at the agent. What was Brody doing here at this time of night? "What were the two of you doing? Never mind-"

A pregnant paused lapsed while she waited for Brody to regain her composure.

"We have a problem," Loretta, stated calmly. "Hildy Johnson is dead."

"The old woman from the Voodoo shop?"

"She was found strangled to death a little before midnight."

Not surprised, Brody's cell phone began to hum. It was Pride. She knew she needed to go but her heart was longing to stay with Chris. For several minutes, both Brody and Loretta watched from the hallway as LaSalle's face contorted and then finally relaxed.

"He'll be fine," Loretta assured, placing her hand on Brody's shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

"He did what?!"

Brody was certain that the entire floor of the hospital could hear Pride's voice booming out of her phone as she started down the corridor to her car. After explaining the situation, Pride had ordered her to keep him posted and stay with LaSalle if and when she found him.

"Abigail and I can handle the case," Pride said in a calmer tone as Brody reached her car. " Chris can be stubborn when it comes to his family. So, I don't care what it takes. Kick his ass if you have to. Just get him to listen to you."

"Got it" Brody slid into the front of seat of her Ford Fusion and peeled out of the parking garage. LaSalle wouldn't be able to go very far without a vehicle so with any luck she hoped that he had just gone home before deciding to go off half-cocked looking for Cade.

Arriving at the loft, she pulled into the spot where Chris normally parked his truck and anxiously went inside. For several seconds she stood dumbfounded. LaSalle's place was a wreck. Dirty dishes were piled in the sink, along with leftovers that had been left out on the counter, trash in the living room. It looked like he hadn't cleaned in over a week. Then it hit her. He'd been in the hospital for almost a week.

Hurricane Cade must have blown through. She thought as she started for the master bedroom.

"Chris!"

"Can you hold it down a bit?" Lt. Addy Watkins snipped coming out the bedroom . "He's running a low grade fever. The doctor said he needs to rest."

Brody's face flooded with a mixture of anger and concern. Chris hadn't been running a temperature when she left. Now she was really going to murder him for leaving the hospital.

"Where's Cade?" Brody asked as she reached to bedroom door.

Addy turned to acknowledge Brody's comment, but leveled her with superior look. "I don't know, Chris was hoping he'd be here."

Brody scanned the room before turning the door handle. "From the looks of things he hasn't been here in a couple of days." Leaving Addy to see herself out, Brody went into the bedroom where she found LaSalle sitting on the edge of the bed.

"C'mon, you're going to back to the hospital right now." Circling the bed, she reached for his arm.

"No can do. I have to find Cade," Chris shot back, retracting his arm.

"Newsflash! You're in no condition to be finding anybody!" He could barely move Brody conceded watching him grimace as he tried to use the nightstand as anchor to pull himself up.

"I just need a minute," he groaned.

"A minute? Chris, you need a week!"

"Cade may not have a week," he argued stubbornly.

"Lean on me," Brody wrapped her arm around his waist for support before gazing into his fever filled blue eyes.

"I can't lose him again, Brody."

Brody sighed in defeat knowing that no matter how hard she tried she was not going to be able to sway him to see things her way. Craning her neck, she planted a soft but purposeful kiss onto his feverish lips. She better than anyone knew what it was like to lose a sibling.

Chris melted into her meeting her kiss with a slip of his tongue. Even as banged up as he was it would be so easy just slip into bed and finish what they had started last night if it weren't for Cade.

* * *

Eight hours later, they were in sitting in Brody's car outside the 9th ward homeless shelter. A tip from one Chris's vice squad friends lead them to believe that a man fitting Cade's description had been spotted near the shelter.

The alarm on Brody's phone went off prompting her to look over at Chris. He was sound asleep in the passenger's seat his head resting up against the door. Smiling she touched the side of his face with the back of her hand, noting that his cheek felt cool.

"Chris, it's time to wake up." She hated to wake him, but it was time for him to take his pain meds without the aid of morphine he needed them more regularly now. Not to mention, the Iburprophin was helping to keep his fever at bay.

LaSalle groaned softy, peeling one eye open. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long," Brody handed him a bottle of water followed by a handful of pills.

LaSalle chased down the pills when a swallow of water and handed it back it her. He was just about to say something when suddenly a familiar figure appeared from across street.

"There!" He started to move only to be betrayed with a wave of pain.

Brody's arm came sailing across his chest. "Stay here. I got this"

He started to protest, but Brody silenced any him. There was no way she could look after him and go after Cade. "If you move from this vehicle, I will take you back to the hospital in a coma!"

Without waiting for a reply she threw the door open and started across the street. "Cade LaSalle! NCIS!"

Cade looked at her briefly and took off in a dead heat.

Why do they always run? Brody hissed under her breath as she gave chase.

A former college quarterback, Cade could run with the best of them. He lead Brody on a chase that took them both several blocks until he turned into ally way and met with an eventual dead end.

Wide eyed he stared at Brody.

"No one wants to hurt you." Brody panted as she put up her hands in a show of good faith. "I'm only here because of Chris. He needs you."

Cade shook his head. "I've done too many bad things."

Keeping her hands up, Brody spoke calmly. "That doesn't matter right now. Chris needs his big brother."

Cade looked over his shoulder debating.

"He left the hospital, to look for you."

_Pregnant pause_

"He could still die." Brody added, dramatically. "Is that what you want?"

Brody sighed inwardly as Cade shook his head.

"C'mon," Brody smiled reaching for his arm, I'll take you to him."

"I don't believe you," Cade returned moving from her reach.

Brody was about to respond when she saw Cade look past her at something familiar. A familiar something with a very distinct accent.

Chris stood with his hands on his knees, out of breath and looking like death warm over. "Trust me, big brother, she's worth believing in."

Brody offered him a small smile before moving to his side. Gently, she slid her arm around him, "I thought I told you to stay in the car," she murmured as he threw his hand around her shoulder. It was then Brody noticed the crimson stain that had started to form on his shirt. The incision in his abdomen had started to weep.

"He needs to go back right now, Cade." Brody held her breath fearing what would happen to Chris is Cade decided not to comply.

"So do I," Cade said lowly as Brody let out a rush of relief.

* * *

**Crescent City Hospital**

"I called Doug, he said he would admit Cade for the night and run some tests in the morning."

"Good Ol' Doc McStuffin," Chris quipped

A woman entered the room with an ultrasound machine trailing behind her. "Excuse me, I need to get a peek at Mr. LaSalle's abdomen, if you don't mind."

She then turned her attention back to her partner and noted the pinched expression on his face. Concerned, she pressed the back of her hand to Chris's cheek. He was burning up. Obviously, his little jaunt after Cade had done more harm than good.

"I don't think this part is supposed to hurt," she noted as he started to tremble as the cold metal Doppler was placed on his stomach near the incision site.

Brody watched intently as the technician ran the Doppler up and down Chris's abdominal cavity. Even as sick as he was his abs appeared to be near washboard board perfect. Definitely, Instagram or twitter worthy, Brody thought as she laced their fingers.

"Everything looks good. You probably just have a post-surgical infection of some sort," the technician sighed as she stopped to turn off the machine. "Lots of fluid and no hanky panky for a while."

Brody waited for the tech to leave the room before voicing a snarky comment. "Darn, and I was planning to take advantage of you tonight."

LaSalle spoke to her through chattering teeth. "You are an incorrigible woman, Meredith Brody."

Brody dropped a finger to his bottom lip, tracing it as she spoke, "And you are very sexy when you are sick."


	9. Chapter 9

The day of Chris's homecoming was more festive than Brody could have ever imagined. The family of course was there; Pride, Patton, Loretta, Abigail, Laurel, and Sebastian along with Addy, Dr. Wilkens and a couple people Brody recognized as neighbors from the French Quarter.

Loretta and Pride being the Cajun chefs they were had fixed a huge spread, one that even involved collard greens, shrimp n grits, jambalaya, dirty rice, okra, gumbo, crawfish pie, Andouille sausage and of course, Chris's favorite, potato salad.

Mm…you two should open up your own restaurant, Brody commented as she began to sample a little bit of everything.

"Maybe after we retire," Pride laughed, slinging his arm around Loretta. "Right now, it's just good to have our Christopher home and hopefully back at work soon."

Abigail's mouth twitched, "I hate to admit but we miss you, LaSalle. There's just somethin' about not hearing that southern accent of yours that makes the office a little too peaceful. "

"Aw…I missed you too, Probie," Chris quipped giving her a one armed hug.

Abigail's lips fell into a tight grin. She did not take kindly to term, Probie. It reminded her too much of Dinozzo. "You're lucky you're an injured man, LaSalle."

"May I borrow him a sec?" Brody asked setting her plate aside.

"Sure, just watch what you do with him."

Brody pulled Chris into the hallway and lead him into the master bathroom.

"What are ya, doin'?" Chris asked as she turned on the water to the sink and locked the door.

"I just want five minutes alone with you." Her arms wound around his neck as she began planting soft kisses to his lips.

"Have you been using flavored chapstick again?" she asked noting a distinct coconut flavor.

Chris's lips slipped into a big grin. "Cade bought it for me. It was the only kind they had at the hospital gift shop," he said before returning her kiss in full. "On a side note, are you sure we should be doing this?"

Brody brushed her nose against his, stealing another kiss. "Why do you ask?"

"Because every time you do, somethin' bad happens and lately it's been happenin' ta me."

"That's not true."

"Yeah, it is" he quipped titling her chin, "You're cursed still remember?

Brody eyed him suspiciously. "What do you mean still?"

"The old lady from the Voodoo shop is dead. If she didn't lift the curse before she died then you are cursed forever."

Brody rolled her eyes in disgust before reaching to turn off the water at the sink. "You certainly know how ruin a moment."

"Brody," he reached for arm, reeling her back to him. "I've got a house full of people," he said, cupping her face in his hands. "And one of those people is Pride."

"What? Are you afraid of Pride, Chris?" she teased. She wouldn't admit but she shuttered to think what would happen to them if Pride were to find out. As it was Abigail already suspecting something.

"He'll fire my ass and yours," The truth, Chris wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did anything to disappoint the man he affectionately called King.

"Not a chance, you're his golden boy," Brody scoffed, knowing that if anyone were to be fired it was probably going to be her.

Now, Chris would hardly call himself Pride's golden boy. BFF came to mind along with right hand man, hell there was even a time when Pride had asked him to look after Laurel if anything ever happened to him, but definitely not golden.

"Golden Boys don't do this."

Brody moaned deviously as he lifted her up onto the sink allowing his hands to rest upon her thighs. The fact that she was wearing a pair of knit leggings made it easy for him to caress all the right spots while he kissed her neck.

"Watch it, Alabama. You're moving a little fast." Brody tossed back her head gripping the countertop trying hard not to let him see that she had almost reached her guilty pleasure. Unless she wanted their first time to be in bathroom, she needed to put a stop to this now.

When he was certain he had taken her just far enough, he helped her down enjoying the satisfied look on her face.

"You know, I really like it when ya call me, Alabama," he told her pressing a kiss to her cheek.

When everyone had gone and the kitchen had been cleaned, Merri took a seat on the couch and leaned into Chris, letting her head rest across her chest.

"What are we watching?" she asked as he started to fiddle with the remote for the DVR.

"A movie called the Skeleton Key. It was filmed here at one of the old Plantations just outside N'awlins"

"Brody's face twisted slightly. It sounded like a horror flick. "I've never heard of it."

Chris's eyes lit up. This was going to be good. "Kate Hudson is nurse and she moves into this old Plantation house to take of this old guy and she ends up finding, out that a long time ago the servants of the house were actually practitioners of-

"Voodoo?" Brody answered finishing his sentence. "After all that we've been through you actually chose a movie about Voodoo?"

"Not exactly," Chris defended placing his hands on her hips as she crawled up into his lap, straddling his thighs. "It's hoodoo"

"Hoodoo? What the hell is Hoodoo?"

"It's an ancient religion that was started by the slaves who lived along the Mississippi," he swallowed fearing she was going to hurt him.

Now, Hoodoo was not be confused with Voodoo. There were similarities, Chris started to explain.

"Stop," Brody commanded running her hands underneath his shirt. "I realize you are still an injured man, but this obsession you have with Voodoo needs to stop. Otherwise, I just may have to put my own curse on you."

Obsession? He fought the urge to laugh aloud as she raked his shirt over his head and the divested her own. Taking the lead, she leaned over, sealing her mouth over his. For several minutes, they kissed, hands roaming, exploring until the need to take it to the next level could no longer be ignored.

"Bett'a watch it, I'm still an injured man."

"I promise to gentle," Brody said naughtily as she slipped off of his lap and offered him a hand up.

* * *

Brody awoke with a smile. Feeling the sensation of the cool sheets next to her bare skin, she began to shiver as a tickle formed in her stomach when her eyes met the tank top and knit pants she'd been wearing pooled on the floor.

Last night had been amazing. Closing her eyes, she drew in breath bringing back everything that had happened. Chris had been more than attentive. It was like her knew her. Every touch and caress had brought about a host of sensations that she thought were long since buried. Seemly, they were a perfect fit physically.

Sitting up, she called out to him. No answer. Tugging on the sheet, she pulled it to her face so that she could inhale Chris's clean sporty scent. Rising to her feet, she wrapped the sheet around her slender frame and padded into the kitchen.

"Chris?" she called out again before noticing the note on the frig.

_Went to go check on Cade, meet up with ya later. _

_PS, I took your car._

"Of course you did," Brody said aloud as the front door opened exposing her to a familiar figure.

"Brody?"


End file.
